Return Of The Easter Bunny
by PearlyJammer
Summary: Sequel to Logan The Easter Bunny


Title: Return of the Easter Bunny   
Author: Autumn   
E-mail: eddievedderismylife@hotmail.com   
Disclaimer: Jesus owns Easter, I own Walt, and Marvel owns the rest.   
Beta: Karen, thanks. The spelling errors belong to her. Hehehe.   
  
Logan was in hell, complete and utter hell. He was   
surrounded by sickeningly bright colored paper, streamers, and ribbons. A long line of screaming, whining kids was waiting to sit on his lap. He grumbled to himself and tried to concentrate on more pleasant matters. For instance, Marie.   
The one good thing in this mess was that he got to see a lot of Marie. She was dressed in a cute, yellow chick outfit. Her job was to arrange the kids on Logan's lap for pictures. This had its good and bad points. He liked her being so close to his lap, but the only one he really wanted on his lap was HER. He sighed and resigned himself to the fact that he'd have to content himself with the picture she presented whenever she leaned over to arrange some kid.   
In the back of his mind he reminded himself not to enjoy the view too much. The last thing he needed was to have a hard on with a bunch of kids in his lap.   
But still, it was nice to look at the sizeable amount of thigh exposed whenever her costume rode up. He wondered to himself how she could look so sexy dressed as a God damn baby chicken! It just wasn't fair. Just as his own costume was getting a little too hot and tight the clock struck 12, which meant Logan was free for an hour to eat lunch. He walked into the makeshift break room and grabbed a plate of food to eat. The photographer shuffled in after him and sat   
across from him. His nametag read "Walt".   
Walt: So, how's it going, bunny man?   
Logan: It's goin'.   
Walt who had noticed the Easter bunny scoping out the chick decided to comment.   
Walt: So that chick out there, nice piece of ass huh?   
Logan: Shut the fuck up man!   
Walt: Oh, she your girlfriend? Sorry man.   
Logan: Shut the hell up! (tensely) No.   
Walt: So, what's your problem then?   
Logan: None of your fuckin' business.   
Walt: Ok, then you won't mind if I nail her.   
Logan: Touch her and die.   
Walt chuckled to himself as he regarded the younger looking man. He could spot denial a mile away.   
Walt: Admit it man, you're hot for her.   
Logan pounded his fist angrily against the table. Was it that obvious? He didn't have time to contemplate the situation anymore as Rogue walked into the room.   
Rogue: (brightly) Hi Logan! Hi Walt.   
Walt: Hey Rogue, (jerking his thumb in Logan's direction) nice friend ya got here.   
Rogue: (gushing) I know! Isn't he sweet?   
Logan struggled to hide the grin from his lips, but ended up burying his face in his hands while groaning.   
Rogue: (to Walt) He thinks that being called "sweet" is an insult to his manhood or something. But he really is. Oh! I left my lunch out there, I'll be right back.   
She scampered out of the room and Walt grinned at Logan.   
Walt: She likes you man.   
Logan: Naw, she doesn't. What would she see in a guy like me?   
Walt: Well for one thing, (mimicking Rogue) you're super sweet!   
Logan chuckled in spite of himself and an idea dawned on Walt. He grabbed the third chair from the table and hid it behind a corner. Logan looked at him with a puzzled statement, but figured Walt would explain.   
Rogue reentered the room and strode towards the table.   
Rogue: Where'd the chair go?   
Walt: Uh, chair, what chair? If you wanna sit down, hop on honey! He said as he patted his knee.   
Logan: Forget it! Marie, you can sit on MY lap.   
Rogue walked over to Logan and Walt made his exit He took his chair with him to ensure his plan would work. Rogue sat down on Logan's lap and opened her lunch.   
Rogue: Thank you, Logan.   
Logan: No problem. Besides, you wouldn't really want to sit in some strange guy's lap would you?   
Rogue: No. I only want to sit on your lap.   
Logan: (quirking an eyebrow) Oh really?   
Rogue: (craning her neck back to look at him) Yes. It's very warm and inviting.   
Logan: (breathily) I'm glad you approve.   
Their eyes lock and they move toward each other's lips, meeting in a tender kiss. They break away, both looking stunned. They broke apart and were content just to sit and enjoy each other's company. Rogue sighed contently and snuggled into his chest, as Logan happily wrapped his arms around her.   
Walt walked past the break room to steal a look at the new couple. Upon seeing the bunny and the chick, he smiled and said to himself, "Yep, I do good work."   
Lunch ended and Logan the Easter Bunny returned to work. The afternoon seemed to pass quickly and Logan found himself genuinely smiling.   
  
4 Hours later.....   
An exhausted Marie reclaimed her seat on Logan's lap.   
Logan: Wow, being a cute chick all day must be hard.   
Rogue: Unlike some people, I didn't get to sit in a chair all day.   
Logan chuckled and hugged her closer. Which is how Ororo, Scott and Remy found them.   
Ororo: Oh, look at the little snuggle bunny!   
Scott: Yeah, what a wuss!   
Rogue: Shut up Remyl! He's MY snuggle bunny!   
Ororo: They do make a cute couple, all furry and cuddly! Kind of like Rogue's stuffed animals!   
Logan: I am not a stuffed fuckin' animal! In fact I want you to- His ranting was abruptly cut off as Marie engaged his mouth in a hot, hungry kiss.   
Scott: Yeah, Logan's right they look like two WILD animals.   
Logan: Hey dick, how about some privacy you perv?   
Remy: Oh, Remy do not mind being mon perv.   
Ororo: Well, turn around Remy or Logan will probably kick your ass, gut you or both.   
Scott: Yeah, if you keep drooling over Marie, he'll beat you down.   
Ororo: Scott, he'll do the same thing to you.   
Scott: Nu uh.   
Ororo: God you're dumb.   
Logan and Rogue eventually broke apart to breath and merrily left with the gang. The Easter Bunny and the Chick lived happily ever after in a magical fairyland with unicorns and leprechauns.   
THE END 


End file.
